


渎神

by JejuCat



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: 彬振
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: *注意*这一篇涉及到以下设定：彬是吸血鬼，是当地教廷主要打击的对象之一。焕是教廷的牧师，没有什么特定的战斗力，主要作用是吉祥物（。）





	渎神

**Author's Note:**

> *注意*这一篇涉及到以下设定：  
> 彬是吸血鬼，是当地教廷主要打击的对象之一。焕是教廷的牧师，没有什么特定的战斗力，主要作用是吉祥物（。）

 

 

“今天月亮很圆，很亮。粲右带着教廷的军队去森林了，明月会指明他们的路。”

 

金振焕在已经不剩几页的日记本上写下了这一行。最近吸血鬼的暴行总算是彻底把教廷高层激怒了，他们一声令下，叫教廷最有威望的将军郑粲右和首席牧师宋尹亨大半夜去森林围剿了。金振焕认为半夜出动有些欠妥，但郑粲右可是他最能信任的弟弟，怎么会有事呢。

偌大的教廷之中不剩几个人了。只有一些巡逻的卫兵、修女，还有金振焕这样的新人牧师。本来他是坚持要一起去的，结果郑粲右说什么都认为他去太危险；结果宋尹亨也一起联手，用“哥先为我们做一次祷告吧”的理由把他给关进了教廷里富丽堂皇的大教堂，然后趁他还没发现赶紧自己马不停蹄地出发，下了禁门令。

巨大的耶稣神像，五彩斑斓的教堂彩画，在斑驳摇曳的无数蜡烛光中，隐隐透着神圣的压迫感。天堂的哈利路亚，橙黄色的火光把圣火带到昏暗教堂的每个角落，撒旦最为害怕的禁地——而金振焕就跪在万能的父面前，为他的弟弟们祈祷。

他虽然虔诚，但还是有些委屈地把最后一句祷告念完，坐在最前排的椅子上翻看自己以往的日记，百般无聊地回忆往事来打发时间。

 

前几个月他和郑粲右一起出任务，在鬼门关前走了一遭。他们是去逮捕那个叫做“金韩彬”的吸血鬼。金振焕不太清楚他的信息，只是郑粲右嘱咐了他：这个人很危险，任何时候都不要靠近，哥千万要站在他身后。

他第一次见到资历如此老的吸血鬼——金韩彬犹如一道黑色的幻影，在金振焕还没有反应过来的时候就已经用指甲和尖锐的牙割开了无数士兵的咽喉，鲜血喷溅，一朵漂亮的牡丹花。但郑粲右毕竟也是训练了许多年的老手了，付出了大半个军队作为代价之后总算制服了这个该死的金韩彬。男人黑色的头发被汗水沾湿，西装被教廷的士兵摁得乱七八糟，双手被拐在身后扣上一副沉重的镣铐，双脚的脚踝上也是；一双金棕色的眸子里全是怒火，殷红的嘴唇滴下同样殷红的血液。他诚然是美的，金振焕不知道该如何形容，或许他的长相本来就不是世间存在的言语可以描绘的——但那时的金韩彬是个恶魔，他曾经想要埋葬整个教廷的军队。

但是当时刚刚上任没多久的金振焕不知道什么叫“要听话”。郑粲右的脸上留下了一道狭长的裂口，是金韩彬的食指划破的。于是金振焕一时间有些气血上脑，不禁朝前去了几步。

郑粲右一瞬间惊恐，就算是金韩彬即将咬上他脖颈的时候他也没有如此失神过。他大喊：“哥，后退啊！”

没有人能解释金韩彬是怎样做到的，也没人看见，一切都太快了。他把四条粗重的铁链全部切断，在所有人都还没来得及惊呼出声的时候便冲向前，闪电般地把金振焕摁在了地上。

“三分钟的时间，都给我滚。否则我就把这小美人的脖子撕碎。你很看重他对吗？郑粲右。”

“……金韩彬，你别他妈乱来。把振焕哥放开！”

金振焕背后和脑后砸到地面，火辣辣地疼。金韩彬鲜血淋漓的手死死钳住了他的脸颊往旁边掰，露出了毫无防备的脖颈。耳边爆发出郑粲右震怒的吼声，而他可以看到金韩彬的喉结随着说话上下滚动，也看见了他嘴里尖锐的虎牙，就像南极的冰川——真的有可能扎进自己脖颈里的虎牙。

 

记忆到这儿停止，他不敢再回忆下去了。金振焕光是想想就觉得十分后怕——因为接下来的内容就是他被弟弟好好数落了一通。他下意识伸手摸了摸脸颊，曾经被金韩彬控制住的皮肤有些发烫。那儿曾经沾上过无数同僚的鲜血，也许还有粲右的，时刻警醒着他：吸血鬼是应该屠戮殆尽的存在。

 

“你很怀念这儿的触感吗，小美人？”

 

身后极近的地方突然响起三分熟悉七分悚然的声音，金振焕迅速起身后看——金韩彬。惊恐得几乎要跌坐在地上，手上的日记本随之落地，在空荡的教堂发出沉闷的回响。

他实在是太震惊了。金韩彬是怎么跑到教廷重地来的，门外的守卫呢？如果金韩彬在这儿出现，意思是不是粲右和尹亨他们……金振焕想到这儿，原本就有些狂躁的心脏跳得更毫无章法了。

 

而金韩彬则像是看透了他的想法：“外面的那群白痴被我放倒了，至于你亲爱的弟弟——我想哥暂时还没杀了他。金知元，认识吗？他可比我多活了很久。”

 

金韩彬看起来一点都没有身处敌营的局促；相反地，他从长椅后绕出来，慢悠悠地逼近金振焕站着的地方。高跟皮鞋的声音十分清脆，犹如死亡的钟声一下一下地敲击着金振焕的心脏，嗒、嗒，比凌迟更要人火急火燎。

 

事实是，金振焕此时孤立无援了。

 

“你—……你想干什么？这儿是教廷的大教堂。”

 

金振焕在心中快速模拟了一下自己今天会怎么死。他倒情愿教堂突然塌方把他给压死，牧师的尊严不允许他死在吸血鬼的手上。

 

“哥很早就发现了你们的行军动作，所以喊我来拔了你们的基地。”金韩彬毫不客气地坐在金振焕刚才坐过的位置上，修长的双腿交叠，俨然是一副悠闲的模样。

 

金振焕是见过金知元的，但是与金韩彬的渊源不同，就真的只是远远看见了一眼而已。金知元愤怒的时候给人以冰霜般寒彻的威压，从脊背凉到脚趾；金韩彬却不同，而金振焕无法用自己的语言来表述金韩彬的长相，偏要形容的话——那就是寒冰桎梏的烈焰。倘若金韩彬的身份不是吸血鬼而是皇室一位公爵的话，想必早就成了上流社会交际圈中的王子了。

他下意识地后退，直到背后抵上耶稣神像前的长桌。长桌铺着一层暗红色的高贵桌布，上面只有一台三柱的蜡烛，而它们在金韩彬进入教堂的时候就已经熄灭了。……真该死，偏偏就只有自己没有察觉这家伙的潜入。

 

“你要杀我，是吗？那别等了，粲右会全部奉还的。”

 

金振焕想让自己听起来强硬一些。他下意识昂起下颚，抬高了声音。只是这一招在别人身上可能成立，但对方可是金韩彬，最不可能奏效的方法就是恐吓。

 

“我承认我一开始的确是这么想的，我没想到留在教廷的看门狗居然会是只贵宾犬。”

 

又只是一瞬间，金韩彬没有任何征兆地擒住了金振焕的手腕，把他摁进了自己的臂弯，他甚至没有看清金韩彬是怎样于眨眼间攫住自己的。金韩彬的手指好凉，比冰水还凉，握住手腕时却像烧着一环火焰，烫得火辣辣地痛。吸血鬼的尖牙突然扫过耳垂，带来酥麻而冰凉的触感；然后紧接着的是一阵温热，金韩彬不慌不忙地轻轻舔过金振焕的耳廓，从上到下，充满了危险的意味。

 

“你很有意思，小美人。我现在想把我的血液灌进你的心脏，然后让你和我一样变成冰冷的怪物。”

 

金振焕觉得自己的心脏要冲出胸腔了，剧烈得犹如穷途末路的吸血鬼一般。血管就像是对金韩彬的话产生了恐惧，那滚烫的通路之中竟也急速地叫嚣起来。他只觉得自己的体温在飞速地升高——害怕、局促，几乎要将金振焕的意识吞噬殆尽。

 

“我一直想试试在他面前毁掉一个信徒的感觉——你们所谓的救世主，他就是个袖手旁观的疯子而已。”

 

“…主只是厌恶肮脏的生物…疯子，这儿是教堂，适可而止！”

 

金振焕下意识要挣脱金韩彬的束缚。他手臂上劲，急切地要摆脱对方，却被金韩彬翻转手腕，砰地一声，背脊朝下摁在了那张长桌上。

他回想起他第一次被金韩彬擒住的时候——那一次还有弟弟在身边作为他的支撑，但这次谁都没有。

 

也不会有人知道他在生死线上徘徊。

 

“我以前也是人啊。”金韩彬舔了舔嘴唇，把金振焕的双手举过头顶。非人的种族有近乎疯狂的力量，他单靠一只手就能把金振焕给牢牢固定住了，“我也曾经爱过他啊，那谁来爱我？”

他像之前一次那样，掰过金振焕的脸颊，强迫男孩儿看着自己的眼睛。

那双眸中的颜色实在是难以辨别，像蕴着鲜血的深潭，又像是一粒星屑掉落进无底的夜空，更像是一个无限制的黑洞，把他的全部视线牢牢捉住，动摇着金振焕的心智。

金振焕知道这是吸血鬼蛊惑人心的招数。他很清楚，他深知自己不能深陷，但是他又无法控制地望进去，贪婪地汲取那其中暴戾的温柔。

他狠狠咬了一口舌尖，鲜血的味道瞬间弥漫了口腔。总算找回一点儿意识过来的金振焕痛苦地闭上眼睛，稍稍后仰露出了线条优美的脖颈——

 

你快杀了我吧。

 

很可惜金韩彬明显不是这么想的，他想做些更有趣的事情。

 

 

“别急。”

 

男人刚才说过了，他想在耶稣面前毁掉一个虔诚的信徒。

金韩彬从善如流地覆上去，缓缓地舔过金振焕有些颤抖的喉结，一路攀上，在下巴尖上吻了吻。

金振焕此时只要睁开眼睛就会看见那神像——耶稣严肃而和蔼的面孔，那神圣不可侵犯的威压，以及神像下即将要被侵犯的男人。他不敢，他曾经发誓过一辈子保守贞洁、作为救世主诚挚的圣徒。

 

对不起，他在心里想。

 

对方冰冷的嘴唇贴上金振焕的，他却颇有抵抗性地咬紧牙关不愿去配合。金振焕做梦都没想到他有一天会被迫与人类的敌人交合，而且还是在教堂、在圣主的目光下被撕碎最后一片信徒的骄傲。

金韩彬的唇温柔地伺候了他半天他也不肯松口，终于把对方逼得开始无可奈何地警告：“张嘴。被我的牙齿割伤的话，可就不是我故意要把你同化的。眼睛也睁开。”

他只好睁开，却不敢看金韩彬的眼睛。那双鬼斧神工的玛瑙会如何把正常人变成一个奴隶，他已经见过无数次这样的事了。金韩彬眼中氤氲着点水汽，微微地将他漂亮的嘴唇分开了一些，犹如一个欲拒还迎的邀请。

于是金韩彬再吻过去的时候，顺利地撬进了从来没有探索过的地方。富于经验的金韩彬很清楚要怎样吻一个人才会讨得欢心，他的舌尖轻轻擦过上颚，若有若无地蹭过金振焕的，一会儿之后才颇富侵略性地去捉金振焕的舌，把它勾出来吮吸舔弄，把从来没有接过吻的人亲得晕头转向。

 

“你这么想让我尝尝你的血吗？”

 

金韩彬在尝到金振焕口中还未消失殆尽的血腥气时变得有些粗暴，动作之间挟上了几分统治感，就像是要把金振焕整个人都吃进去才好。他们舌尖相触，双唇摩挲。一直给他留下暴戾和恐怖印象的男人此时却好像盛着诡异的情绪，吻金振焕的时候就好像是久别重逢的恋人，即使金振焕知道这多半又是吸血鬼蛊惑人心的伎俩。

这个种族就是这样，充满魅惑和危险，擅长偷取人的心智。教堂的福音也不能抵御这种异变，而受害者本人正感到下腹烧着一团滚烫的火。

金韩彬的津液就像是甜的，把金振焕从味蕾到大脑都灌得断了片。他竭力抑制着自己不被吸血鬼的小伎俩感染心智，一方面却又对第一次触及的性事好奇而渴望。他双腿有些脱力，情不自禁地朝里缩了缩。

这小动作却被金韩彬捉住了。他被西裤包裹而越显得精瘦的腿拦在金振焕双腿之间，十分恶意地屈起膝盖朝里蹭了蹭。金振焕的身体明显地一颤，接着双臂也挣扎起来，要挣脱束缚似的。

他喉间滚出轻轻的呜咽，却被体力更胜一筹的男人给堵住了双唇，只好变成几声委屈的抱怨，像一只受了欺负、双腿乱蹬的奶猫。

 

“你不想伤到自己，那就规矩着点儿。宝贝，我明明是在做取悦你的事。”

“………神经病，你适可而…啊！你不要…”

 

要命的部位突然被握住了，隔着不算薄的修道服轻轻地磨蹭着。金振焕是不知道金韩彬如何做到隔着衣服也能捉住要害，从未体验过欢愉的他被简单的动作惹得双耳滚烫，泪水也不受控制地自眼角滑落。

纤长的手指顺着性器的轮廓上下抚弄，粗糙的布料也一并成为帮凶。并不需要什么技巧——更何况操作者还是个老手。新鲜而火热的快意顺着神经一直攀上大脑，金振焕的呼吸和声音越来越乱了套。布料蹭过铃口的时候带来酥麻的快感几乎要把他击毙，呼之欲出的冲动也轻松地占了上风，漆黑的修道袍濡湿了一片。

 

“…你难道没有自己玩过这儿吗？”

 

巨大的羞耻感和恐惧感随之冲刷而来。吸血鬼特有的毒把他的身体变得异常敏感，甚至在向着孟浪的方向转变。他第一次经历性事带来的高潮，意识有些游离开来。

 

“你、嗯..快点做完，然后、就，…就杀了我。”金振焕吃力地拼凑出一句还算完整的话。

“杀了你？不不，这样的小美人儿不珍惜，太不是我的作风了。”金韩彬闻言轻轻笑了一声，拇指划过自己的尖牙，扯出一道狭长的伤口来。他将拇指上的血在金振焕的唇上抹了抹，后者逃避地撇开脑袋，却被顺势在脸上也涂了一道，显得诡异而妖艳。

金振焕感到唇上是蜂蜜般的甜腻，引诱他去舔舐——但他也知道，舌尖碰到吸血鬼血液的一瞬，他也从此不再是人类了。

吸血鬼的血液是冰冷的。金振焕看不见颜色，但也比他的血液要深邃许多。金韩彬的拇指重新点回金振焕的下唇心，十分暗示意味地用劲碾了碾。

 

“变成我永生的伴侣，哪儿不好？那么多同族姑娘跪下求我都来不及。”

 

他戏谑地笑道。接下来，拇指蛮横地探进金振焕的唇间，然后在无辜的软舌上磨蹭。对方的血和自己的血味道不一样，犹如饭后甜点一般诱人。

当金振焕发觉自己的反应从坚决的拒绝慢慢变为迎合过去时，脑子里最后一根理智的弦也崩断了。他开始自己舔舐金韩彬的拇指、轻轻地吮吸，贪婪地留恋着血液的味道。

“你这不是适应得很快吗？”金韩彬把手指抽离，满意地看到对方的舌尖还流连地随着探了出来，舍不得离去一样。

金振焕上下牙床开始有些疼，就像有什么正争先恐后地往外钻；他的眼睛也有些疼，但更明显的是血液里野兽的咆哮。他在吸血鬼猎人的书上看过，这一切都象征了一件简单的事——

 

——他正在经历从人到吸血鬼的转化。

 

金韩彬说他也曾经是人类，所以他也曾经像自己一样被迫尝到了吸血鬼的血液吗？他有些迷迷糊糊，结果很快就反应过来自己的处境。倘若真的变成吸血鬼，那以后他和粲右、还有尹亨，就都是敌人了。粲右以后会不会也像对其他敌人那样，把他的脖颈整齐地切断？

 

“你这、恶魔…”金振焕的眼泪再次情不自禁地溢出，滚烫的、暂时还留着人类的温度。

“恶魔那个白痴的种族在可比我差远了，尤其是在做爱这方面。”金韩彬补充道。

 

在进入金振焕身体里之后，一切都变得充满了暴力和原始的快感。金振焕的修道袍被撩起到腹部，上半身又被解开也松松垮垮地耷拉着，露出其下胸口白净的皮肤；他以一张无辜的木桌为支撑，双腿被分开到最大的极限，被男人暴怒的性器一次又一次地顶到最深处。后穴内的触感温暖而柔软，每一次抽离和送入都被内壁亲昵地吮着，于两者而言都带来极致的愉悦。事实证明——他们的身体很契合，就像是原本就配对的一双玉佩一样。

金振焕双手勾着金韩彬的脖颈，有些摇摇欲坠。他在刚才接吻的时候咬破了金韩彬的嘴唇和舌尖——用他刚刚生出来的尖牙——他逐渐在亲吻的事宜上占了上风，一边狂热地索取唇舌的交缠、一边把甜美的血液吃进去。

而金韩彬显然很满意他对艺术品的塑造，毫不吝啬地把自己的血送出去。他下身冲撞得越发粗鲁，完全失去了刚开始的耐心和温柔，把吸血鬼凌驾和统治的本性完全暴露了出来。他把自己的性器整个抽出，然后再重重地碾过那一点敏感的点，把身下人惹得颤抖不断。

 

“…嗯、嗯…啊，你快…”

 

金振焕现在只要开口说话便是没有章法的词句。他腰背都感觉要瘫痪了，还是直起身去索要亲吻。金韩彬耍了个心眼，故意避开金振焕水灵灵的唇；而索吻不得只好报复性地在金韩彬脖颈上咬了一口，鲜血立刻把白衬衫的领口都染成了鲜艳的血红。

他们像在互相抚慰，又像是在互相吞食，宛如一场战争。

金韩彬单手用力钳住金振焕的双颊，把他硬是拉到自己唇边。他颇带些挑衅意味地舔吻金振焕的唇角，就这样贴着被血液衬得妖冶的皮肤开口：“抬头看看吧，宝贝。现在还感觉自己在背叛救世主吗？”

金振焕的瞳上迷迷糊糊一层水汽，不太看得清，但他明显知道金韩彬在指什么。无论如何这身漆黑的修道袍还穿在身上，哪怕已经被血液或是精液濡湿了大片，失去了原来的庄严与沉重。

刚刚才有了点异族血脉，突然又从情欲和兽性中苏醒了些，身后不禁跟着一紧，差点儿把身体里咬着的人绞得直接缴械。金韩彬惩罚似的轻轻捏了捏他的乳尖，颇使坏地用指尖在乳晕一圈画了画。他没有任何停下身下抽插动作的意思，反而变本加厉地发起进攻。金振焕恍惚之间想到，如果自己有子宫的话，早就被金韩彬干到怀孕一百回了。

金振焕的性器硬得有些发疼，滴滴答答地在顶端滴落已经不那么浑浊的液体——他几乎要到极限，快要什么都射不出来了。他在这场无止境的性事中已经射过很多次了，但身体里新鲜的血液仍然在索求，不允许他停下对欢愉的渴望。

他身后是男人的性器大肆侵犯着，每一次都像是要顶上腹腔那样深，把激烈的快感传播到四肢百骸。金振焕感到自己身体里被硬物不断地磨蹭挤压，之前灌满了的精液又随着动作被带出来，慢慢汇成一滴落在地上，搞得他整个下半身都黏糊糊的，乱七八糟。

他身体里好像是天堂（虽然这个词不适用于吸血鬼这个种族，金韩彬事后回忆道）。内壁每一寸软肉都像是谄媚地吸附过来，紧紧咬着金韩彬的性器不放。他也伸手去安慰金振焕的，但这无疑是火上浇油，只把男孩儿再逼出几声示弱的呻吟罢了。

“你还在渴望我的血和精液，对吗？你一定是他最差劲的信徒，如果他知道你被吸血鬼摁在桌上操到神志不清——”

“………我求、…嗯，求你了，别说…”

金韩彬去咬金振焕的耳垂，在他耳边暧昧地低语。只要一涉及到与耶稣有关的话题，刚才还在争夺主动权的人便一下子变得唯唯诺诺起来。

“求我什么？”

“你——嗯、快射进来，我、……我不……啊！”

滚烫的精液从身后灌进来，又从两人交合的缝隙间滴落出去。他身前滴落的是稀薄的精液；他看不见自己的身后，也不知道那里现在是怎样一副狼狈的模样。金振焕浑身上下传来极致的困倦，已经没有任何余力够他去思考了。他大脑乱成一团，偏过头去舔了舔金韩彬脸上大片的鲜血，五感顿时宣告当机。他在失去意识之前好像还说了一句什么，金韩彬没听清，金振焕自己都不一定说的清楚这句是什么。

金韩彬笑了声，粗暴地把金振焕脖颈上挂着的十字架扯下来丢在地上，把不堪一击的木块碾成了碎屑。


End file.
